guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Forum:Die Wissenschaft steht nicht über Alles
Auch, wenn sich die Wissenschaft für ganz ganz wichtig hält, so wird sie doch in den nächsten Jahren zu spüren bekommen, dass sie anhängig ist. Laut meinen Erkenntnissen überlegen bereits einige Firmen bestimmtes Angagement wieder zurückzufahren, da die Hetze nicht gut für das Image der Firmen ist und diese nicht damit in Verbindung gebracht werden wollen. Die Wissenschaftler werden schon noch merken, dass sie auf das Geld von Anderen angewiesen sind. Gerade die Wissenschaftler, die unter dem Deckmantel der Wissenschaft furchtbare "Verbrechen" begehen. Wenn man sich die ganzen schreiben anschaut, die verfasst worden sind, dann sind es zu 99% Hochschullehrer. Da jeder weis, wie Lehrer eingestuft werden müssen, nimmt das Gott sei dank keiner wirklich für voll. Andere in der Wirtschaft beschäftigte haben auch keine Zeit für so einen Schwachfug. Ich werde jetzt meine Visitenkarten ändern lassen, dass ja keiner auf die Idee kommt, dass ich auch so ein akademischer Denunziant wäre. Ich schäme mich für Euch. (nicht für die Untersuchung, obwohl euch das nix angeht, sondern Nur die UNI Bayreuth). Aber man weis ja, aus welchen UNI's das hauptsächlich kommt. Und Personen wie D. W-W und FL wird man nicht vergessen. Schade das Deutschland sich zurückentwickeln scheint wieder in Richtung 1933. Elmo011 15:24, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Sehr geehrter Emilfri, Sie nennen sich also neuerdings Elmo011? Die Lehrer die Ihnen etwas hätten beibringen sollen, waren wohl tatsächlich nicht die besten, oder vielleicht liegt es nur am Schüler, wenn es an der Rechtschreibung und Grammatik fehlt. Leider ist darüber hinaus auch Ihre Meinung nicht sonderlich fundiert oder auch nur ansatzweise interessant. : Also ich hoffe doch sehr, dass die Wissenschaft sich nicht zu sehr abhängig macht von wirtschaftlichen Erwägungen, wobei in der Guttenberg-Frage auch die Wirtschaft an der Aufrechterhaltung und Verteidigung von Urheberrechten interessiert sein sollte. Enivie 15:57, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) .... Es ist einfach nur widerlich, die verwortete Unkenntnis von Menschen zur Kenntnis nehmen zu müssen, die Vergleiche zur Nazi-Diktatur versuchen herzustellen. Ich bin mir darüber hinaus sicher, dass `die Industrie` weiterhin Akademiker und Wissenschaftler gerne beschäftigt, da es nicht ausreicht, Industriespione einzustellen, die Produkte/Verfahren etc. von Mitbewerbern stehlen können. Vielleicht ist Urheberrechtsverletzung der `Bogen` zum 3. Reich? *Kopfschüttel* sagt man wohl in Websprech... 195.46.44.2 17:43, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) .... ---- Hallo Elmo011, wenn Firmen keine Akademiker mehr einstellen wollen, wen dann? Langzeitarbeitslose oder Analphabeten vielleicht? Nee, daran wird sich nichts ändern. ---- Ich dachte, ich hätte es hier mit intelligenten Personen zu tun, aber entweder, es ist Absicht oder man kann nicht lesen. Ich habe NICHT geschrieben, dass Akademiker nicht eingestellt werden, sondern, dass die Wirtschaft die UNI's nach Störenfrieden und Denunzianten durchsuchen wird, bevor man sich finanztechnisch engagiert. Mit solchen Personen in Verbindung gebracht zu werden, kann sich keiner leisten. Die UNI's sind darauf angewiesen und wenn da weniger kommt, gibt's Probleme. Und Eins ist sicher, es wird weniger an Gelder geben.Elmo011 18:03, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Ich glaub´ da wünscht sich jemand die Stasi zurück... Btw, wie stellen Sie sich das bitte vor? Schaut man etwa, ob bei den Leuten "Denunziant" auf der Stirn draufsteht? Oder wird man von den Man in Black beschattet? Lächerlich. ... @Elmo011 Jetzt habe auch ich verstanden, was Sie meinen. Im Folgenden eine Hymne für Sie: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1s4bVYtSrg Hier noch eine Liste von `Störenfrieden` und `Denunzianten`: http://www.hausdorff-research-institute.uni-bonn.de/mkreck/Erklaerung.pdf 195.46.44.2 18:10, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Sagen wir, das System funktioniert. Viele Grüße nach Bayern (Munich) @Elmo: Ich denke, die Wissenschaft kommt ohne Deinen Zuschuss gerade noch durch. Aber schön, dass Du Dir Sorgen machst. gg Enivie 18:28, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Also wenn jemand nicht einmal mehr was sagen darf, wenn ein Minister betrügt und lügt, dann sind wir an einem richtigen Tiefpunkt angekommen. Darf ein Minister tun und lassen, was er will - weil wer ihm Einhalt gebietet, sich als Hetzer oder Denunziant beschimpfen lassen muss? Entweder KTG hat nun betrogen oder gelogen, dann haben die Kritiker völlig recht - oder KTG ist unschuldig, aber dann hätte er aber nicht nach und nach bereits "gravierende" Fehler eingestanden. : Was sagst Du denn da?! Natürlich ist Guttenberg unschuldig, sein Ghostwriter ist ganz allein dafür verantwortlich. Wie kommst Du nur dazu? Guttenberg hatte doch keine Ahnung! Niemand war so überrascht wie er! Er wusste von nichts, deshalb musste er die Dissertation auch zuerst noch über das Wochenende lesen, das solltest Du doch aus den Medien wissen. Wie kannst Du nur hier so unvorbereitet reden. Guttenberg war genauso schockiert, wie dreist sein Ghostwriter plagiierte! Er hat ihn auch gleich von seinem Posten enthoben. gg Enivie 02:08, 14. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: Ok, wenn das so ist, darf man dann wenigstens gegen den hässlichen, dummen Ghostwriter etwas sagen oder gilt das als Hetze der Jahre um 1933? Aber mir egal, was wahr ist, muss raus: hässliche, dumme Ghostwriter gehören geteert und gefedert und dann verbrannt - zusammen mit all denjenigen, die alles gleich mit dem verfluchten dritten Reich vergleichen, nur weil ihnen etwas nicht passt. :::: Nee, lass mal die armen Ghostwriter in Ruhe. Die müssen ja auch von irgendetwas leben. Es ist hinlänglich bekannt, wie unterbezahlt diese Berufssparte ist, sich mit meist mehrköpfiger Familie durch den Dschungel von Gehaltscheck und Akquise durchkämpfen müssen, meist mehrere Aufgaben nebenbei zu erledigen haben, besonders dann noch politische. Notgedrungen MÜSSEN sie in ihrem Existenzkampf plagiieren, sonst gibt es kein Fortkommen, kein Einkommen und kein Entkommen und vor allem keinen Doktortitel. Das kann es ja auch nicht sein. Ich meine, so ein Doktortitel braucht jeder Mensch wenigstens 1-mal während der unzähligen zyklischen Reinkarnationsversuche im Adelsgeschlecht der Ghostwriter. Wie kannst Du nur so inhuman denken? ggEnivie 09:57, 14. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: -------------------------------------------------------- ::: Das hat nichts mit es passt nicht zu tun, sondern ist eine historische Untersuchung ::: der Ereignisse. Bewiesen ist: ::: 1. Es fand und findet immer noch einen Vorverurteilung und Hetze statt. ::: 2. Es wurde eindeutig Denunziert. ::: 3. KTzG wird nach wie vor hier Verleumnet. ::: 4. Hier wird nach wie vor "üble Nachrede" praktiziert. ::: ::: Wer ist nun schlimmer, der, der nicht richtig zitiert? Denn hätte KTzG dies gemacht, wäre alles OK. Was rechtlich keine Straftat ist! Es ist KEIN Betrug nach §263 StgB. ::: Oder der, der offensichtlich und bewiesen eine Straftat begeht, indem er den Tatbestand der "üblen Nachrede(§186 StgB)" und "Verleumnung(§187 StgB)" erfüllt. Was eindeutig eine Straftat ist! Elmo011 06:04, 14. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: Sehr interessanter Einwurf, damit wäre dann auch die Immunität der Admins und Initiatoren ::: beendet. Es bräuchte demnach nur eine Strafanzeige, die jeder machen müsste, der von einer Straftat in Kenntnis gesetzt ist ::: _____________________ ::: "Betrug im nichtstrafrechtlichen Sinn ist eine Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen, die nicht auf einen Vermögensvorteil abzielt und damit eine strafrechtlich gesehen irrelevante Form des Betrugs ist..." Quelle: the almighty wikipedia. ::: ="§ 186 Üble Nachrede = Wer in Beziehung auf einen anderen eine Tatsache behauptet oder verbreitet, welche denselben verächtlich zu machen oder in der öffentlichen Meinung herabzuwürdigen geeignet ist, wird, wenn nicht diese Tatsache erweislich wahr ist ... ="§ 187 Verleum'd'ung = Wer wider besseres Wissen in Beziehung auf einen anderen eine unwahre Tatsache behauptet oder verbreitet ..." Quelle: dejure.org ::: Nur weil ein Betrug strafrechtlich irrelevant ist, bedeutet das nicht, dass er nicht als solcher bezeichnet werden darf. Damit greifen die Paragraphen 186 und 187 meiner Meinung nach nicht. ::: ::: ::: ::: : ___________________________________________________________________________________________ : : Wenn Guttenberg nicht gelogen und betrogen hat, wird es sich ja herausstellen. Und dann können sich Schavan, Biedenkopf, Lammert, sämtliche Professoren der Rechtswissenschaften (u.a. Prof Dr. Lepsius : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L3DjV0LnxRQ&playnext=1&list=PLCB20A82526718A6F : etc. etc. und alle anderen bei ihm entschuldigen. : : Doch Guttenberg hat sich selbst als Lügner entlarvt: die Kritik an seiner Doktorarbeit hatte er als "abstrus" bezeichnet, was eine 100%ige Lüge war. Davon musste er dann zwangsweise abrücken. : Ausserdem hätte er im Leben nicht den Doktortitel zurückgegeben, wenn an den Vorwürfen mit den Plagiaten und Betrug nichts dran wäre - soviel ist auch sicher. : : Zusammenfassend: Mittlerweile 80% der Bevölkerung, sämtliche Juristen, viele CDU/CSU Leute (zum Teil offen, zum Teil hinter vorgehaltener Hand), 99% der Akademiker ausser Frau Dr. Angela Merkel, gehen von zahllosen Plagiaten und Betrug aus - und selbst Guttenberg gestand schon "gravierende Fehler" ein und gab den Doktortitel freiwillig ab - dann muss ein normaler Mensch schon davon ausgehen, dass hier bei KTG keine harmlosen Fehler vorliegen sondern Betrug, Lügen und Leugnen, Verharmlosung, Unaufrichtigkeit, Ehrlosigkeit, Täuschung, Schuld anderen zuzuschieben, indem man sich beim Rücktritt völlig skrupelos als Opfer inszenieren will (sogar ntv hat das bemerkt: : http://www.n-tv.de/mediathek/videos/politik/Merkel-reagiert-sichtlich-gereizt-article2738841.html : ab Min 1.07 : "Zu Guttenberg ... inszeniert sich als Opfer"), etc. Wenn sich alle irren, dann hätte KTG auch nichts eingestehen und seinen Titel zurückgeben sollen - um nicht völlig falsche Signale zu setzen. Wenn jetzt alle glauben, dass er betrogen und gelogen, getäuscht und verharmlost hat, dann kann man es niemanden mehr übel nehmen. Er hätte es wirklich mal eindeutig erklären und schonungslos schildern sollen, anstatt noch mit Begriffen wie "abstrus" und "wegen den Soldaten" um sich zu werfen. : _______________________________________________________________________________________ : : : : _